Roadbuster (Earth-7045)
Roadbuster is a powerful and charismatic fighter. Usually armed to the teeth, he's an inspiration to other Autobots in combat and a natural leader on any battlefield. Outside of combat though, his natural ease and surety fail him. He simply doesn't know how to handle life out of combat. He becomes the quietest of the Autobots, grows withdrawn and depressed, and is easily bored. He counters this by spending most of his free time between battles either planning for the next one or "demolishing" any random Decepticons he can find. Some Autobots worry about what will become of the heroic and well-loved Roadbuster they know if the war ever ends. Combat truly is his life and without it, he might just fade away. Roadbuster is a member of the elite Wreckers unit. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****MRAP armored fighting vehicle alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Military Protocol' *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Marksmanship' *'Driving' *'Expert Tactician & Leader' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Roadbuster is prone to wearing his weapons out from overuse. *His combat lust sometimes causes him to jump into battle regardless of strategy. *Barely able to read. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Armored fighting vehicle alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Linear blaster gun' *'Laser rifle' *'Shoulder-mounted shrapnel missile launcher' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Kaon (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Orange Skin Category:Green Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Deceased Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Wreckers members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Expert Combatant Category:Driving Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Self Sacrifice Category:Death in Combat Category:Unicron War casualties (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Roadbuster